Being the Aidan
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: The twins are eager to copy the couple they helped make but as they try and work out how they should copy the couple, they struggle to decide which of them would take on the role of 'Aidan'.


**Being the Aidan**

* * *

"Can you believe that thing fit inside her?" Beast muttered as he and Lewie climbed the stairs in a hurry.

"Maybe Ethan… _WASN'T_ lying when he said girls can fit big things inside of them…" Lewie shrugged.

The boys hardly looked at the steps below their feet while going up, both too ecstatic to pay any mind to their safety in the dash back to their room. Small fast steps that hit the wood hard and only stayed for a second before moving onto the next. Lewie and Beast had no clue if their hearts were beating over what they had just been lucky enough to witness, or how they were about to recreate the act that made their little cocks rise with one and other on Ethan's bed. Getting Harley and Aidan together was honestly harmless on their part, and the twins never expected to see the teenagers going at it hard on the Peters couch when they went over to play on Aidan's console.

Lewie had forced Beast to be quiet and slink around to the window, peering inside the house to spy on those two. Their own sister bent over the couch, her ass in the air and Aidan's thickness slamming deep into the hole they had only seen in Ethan's pornos; something they had easily found under his bed months ago. Though Lewie had missed something else going on in the Peters house. Something that Beast had witnessed. There was a third person involved in what they had seen, as Beast had spied Ethan just outside of Lewie's view, stroking his slightly smaller cock to the sight in front of him.

"Funny you mention Ethan," Beast stopped for a moment, his words going in one ear and out the other.

His twin stopped at the second floor and shot an annoyed look. "And you're stopping _why?_ "

With the commanding tone, any thought of their surprisingly sexy older brother washed from the long-haired boy's mind.

"I have no idea, but you stopped too so don't talk to me like mom!"

"Dude… if I was mom… you wouldn't be getting _anything_ …" Lewie smirked.

"If you were mom we would be running around the house naked… why aren't we naked? No one else is home. I wanna strip, Lewie!" Beast itched his clothing after the outburst, grunting slightly. He writhed around, quickly becoming uncomfortable in his clothing.

"Because, knowing you… if you got naked now. Daphne would walk in…" Lewie shivered. "Or worse… _dad."_

Beast rolled his eyes, but wouldn't deny that his brother was correct. Not willing to admit that Lewie was correct, the slightly-younger boy pushed past Lewie and charged into their shared bedroom, leaving the door open and waiting for the bespectacled boy to hurry along and join. But by the time the older twin got to the room, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of his brother butt naked, tossing clothes onto the pile and paying him no mind. Just scurrying to their big brother's bed and digging underneath to find the stashed pornos.

"God you have _such_ a bubble butt…" Lewie grinned, walking over to his twin brother and smacking the brownish ass in front of him.

Yelping, Beast turned back and blushed a dark red. "Le-Lewie…! Are you picking on my butt? A-and don't spank me yet, Aidan only spanked when he was _IN_ Harley!"

Lewie giggled. "Only because Harley threatened to blue ball him…"

"Whatever that means," Beast muttered.

Pulling the magazines out from under Ethan's mattress, Beast laid them out on the sheets before climbing onto the bed. His bubble butt wiggled around in excitement, looking over the new editions that Ethan had recently been given by Aidan; Yet another perk of having the hunky next door neighbour was getting porn weekly. Even if he wasn't aware that the porn was actually circulating all three of the Diaz brothers and not simply Ethan, like expected.

He had no idea that there was a pair of eyes still locked on his wagging ass, or the moan that Lewie was fighting back.

"Oooh, I wanna do you like this!" Beast finally exclaimed, holding up one of the magazines.

The cover featured a slim woman with dyed black hair and large breasts lying on her back, a muscular man hunched over her sexy form and forcing her knees down on her shoulders. A position of absolute control with no chance of the woman moving. Her mouth was open wide in obvious pleasure as a huge cock, bigger than Aidan's, was splitting her hole open. With his cock buried deep, the man was grunting with a wide grin. Beast could picture himself doing that, each thrust pushing Lewie down into the mattress as he went hard in his own twin's hole.

While his cock throbbed from the sight of the girl being fucked, Lewie raised a eyebrow. "Woah… dude… that's h-hot… but who said _you_ were topping…"

Beast barely looked up from the cover, "Huh? We're both trying to be the Aidan, right? I don't want to just be the Harley!"

"Didn't you see how Harley looked like she was loving it though? And about how _hot_ she looked…" Lewie grinned.

"Well… well _yeah_ , but I saw how much Aidan was loving it too! I want to feel how your butt makes me feel," His twin groaned, rolling his eyes. He put the mag down, turning slightly only for his mouth to fall open.

The black-haired boy was standing in the middle of their shared room, tugging slow and teasingly at the hem of his shirt before beginning to ease it up from his waist. His smooth tannish chest slowly revealed itself, drawing Beast's eyes to the small lines of definition as Lewie arched his back before taking his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He lowered his head and their eyes met, filling the room with a lustful silence for a long moment. Lewie smirked, moving his hands to the back of his head and flexing the little muscle he had. It was a nice view that brought Beast to the verge of moaning aloud, jealous of the very slight abs his brother had worked for after working out with the older boys.

Something that he had originally rejected doing and now _hated_ the decision.

Lewie was getting a chest to drool for and he wasn't. He could have have that, but singing lessons seemed better. While his voice was like a angel according to his sexy and seemingly packing tutor Jordan, he couldn't help but be jealous of the abs.

"Enjoying your perving, twinnie?" Lewie teased, posing for Beast to enjoy his chest.

"Uh… mmm, I…" Beast stuttered, his tongue touching his lips. "Yes?"

Smirking at the view of Beast flipping onto his cute bubble butt, the slightly older boy got to see his twin's hard dick up against his cute tan chest. He loved that his was a little bigger than his twins, even if the amount was small enough to make no real difference to anyone but the two boys. With his ego a little boosted, Lewie flexed once more for his brother to show off his young just beginning to show abs.

He decided to keep it up and allow the boy to see just how different their bodies were. Lewie licked his lips and trailed his hands down either side, slipping them into the cargo shorts. One moved to wrap around the small, hard length, while the other explored around. Listening to Beast's moans as he teased them out of the long-haired boy, Lewie's hand left the dick and thumbed the rim of his shorts. Tugging them down a little, a small pale V-line came into sight.

"Should I get rid of them, Beastie? You want me nakey?"

Beast couldn't manage more than a moan and small nod.

"Words Beastie…" Lewie purred, teasing his young v-lines with his fingers much to his twin brothers frustration.

Biting back another soft moan, Beast sighed. "Y-Yes… please!"

Without waiting another second Lewie pulled down his shorts and his holey black Calvin Klein underwear, that were brought originally for Ethan when he moved out of little boy briefs, in one swift tug. They fell around his ankles, then to be kicked off.

"W-wow…" Beast moaned, the boy feeling like drooling as he stared at his twin brothers naked body.

His brother's ass was firm and tighter than the soft bubbly behind of his twin, built for a top once he grew up. While Lewie's ass had its appeal, what had Beast wanting to jump his twin brother however, was the thin erect cock pointing in his direction. Even if seemingly impossible to see with the naked eye, Beast licked his lip over the little size his twin had over his own small dick. While their dicks had nothing on what had been slamming into their sister's tight looking pussy or being stroked by their older brother, Beast still found himself wanting Lewie's more then there's.

"Y-you can be the Aidan if you want, Lewie," Beast said in little more than a whisper.

While he wanted to say that he told him so, Lewie simply smirked.

"If that's what _you_ want…" Lewie grinned, moving closer to his brownish skinned and slightly younger twin brother.

Nodding slowly, his little twin brother nervously picked up the small bottle of lube that came from under Ethan's bed. He passed it over with a shaking hand, moaning as it left his hand and Beast looked back at the cock beginning to be lubed up with the clear liquid. Lewie's hand rolled over the length, stroking himself with lube before slapping his brother's ass crack with it once finished.

"God this thing was nearly empty… who the heck has Ethan having sex with…" Lewie muttered, as he looked at the near empty bottle.

Beast giggled internally as he remembered what he had seen. "Probably Aidan and Harley…"

"Ew…" Lewie shivered. "Aidan and Harley would have better standards…"

The younger boy just giggled in response, not bothering to tell his twin about what he had seen. It wasn't like he was going to be believed anyway. Cheekily the brownish skinned boy looked back at his hotter twin brother. "Sooo are you going to just gonna talk about Ethan fucking someone or are _you_ gonna fuck someone…"

His cheekiness earned him a slap to the ass.

As his yelp filled the room, Lewie took the chance to part his brother's cute brownish bubble butt cheeks before leaning down and running his tongue the length of Beast's ass. Thrilled that Beast had finally accepted that yes you should wash your ass crack and not just leave it dirty, something that made Lewie's tongue return for a second and third lick of the length. The glasses glad naked pink boy then focused his tongue work solely on the pinkish hole of his brother, prodding and pushing against it as he coated it with his saliva.

"O-Oh… Lew…"

The moans escaping his twin brother egged Lewie on as he continue to tongue his brother's hole, enjoying the slight taste along with the sounds that he was forcing out of _his_ Beast. Lewie continued for a few moments before pulling back and lining up one of his fingers with his brother's hole, pushing against the puckered and waiting hole. Beast cried out while arching his back and moaning loudly as Lewie's thin finger pushed inside of his small tight hole and broke through. Lewie continued pushing until most of his finger had disappeared into his twin brother, wanting to make sure it would be ready for his young cock to enter in.

"I didn't… ngh, kn-know you would put a finger in me!" Beast found himself whinging and his fingers curled around the sheets.

Lewie shrugged. "Well thought it would be easier then just jamming my dick into you… being smaller and all that…"

Without letting his brother argue further, Lewie pulled his finger back before pushing it down to the knuckle. His fingers pressed against Beast's tight sac, which throbbed against his fingers. Knowing that his cock was a little thinner than just his thin finger, Lewie decided to force a second finger into his twin brother's tightness. Earning yet another yelping moan from his twin. Beast's face lowered down to the bed, groaning aloud as his brother worked his virgin hole. He could feel a shiver run down his spine as the little fingers teased something just slightly deeper inside his body.

Something that had the youth whining when those fingers retracted, denying that teased pleasure the spot was sure to give.

Lewie's cock twitched from the neediness his brother was expressing. He couldn't hold back at that point, with the glasses clad boy's body taking control as his cock lined up with that tight ring, throbbing against the pink ring. The mix of saliva and Ethan's lube made it easy for the boy's cock to press down on Beast's virgin ass and force itself inside. Not knowing what to do, he just slammed all the way inside, feeling the ring tighten around his length.

A loud moan escaped Lewie, almost a shout of utter pleasure.

With his body moving on instinct, he pulled back and slowly thrust inside. Their room filled with the sounds of sex and soft moans as the boys rocked their hips back and forth in slow thrusts. Both youths bodies were in shock at how much their were enjoying the feelings of topping or being made a bitch.

Leiwe grinned and brought his hand down on Beast's bubbly ass cheeks, loving the yelp as it pushed him quickly to the edge.

With his cock throbbing and begging for sweet release, Lewie grabbed onto his twin brother's brownish hips and began humping the slightly younger boy like a wild dog. His pace rapid and his thrusts wild as he got closer to his orgasm. The rapidness of his wild pace became to much for the glasses clad boy who cried out his twin brothers name while slamming in to release his young load as deep as he could into his twin brother.

Once he had finished exploding inside of his brother's ass and had eased out, Lewie noticed something that embarrassed him.

"S-Sorry…" Lewie blushed, the boy realising that he hadn't really last longer than a few minutes inside of his brother's tight hole. "Your ass was just _soooo_ tight…"

"I doubt I wouldn't have lasted longer…" Beast blushed, guessing that he would have nutted the moment the head of his cock had slid into his twin brother.

Blushing, Lewie felt something. "I feel like there's a _but_ there…"

Giggling, Beast turned over and grabbed onto his still throbbing and pre-leaking cock, before turned his attention back to his twin. "Well… even Aidan made sure that Harley got _off_ …"

Lewie grinned widely in response as he lowered himself down the bed and engulfed his brother's eager to shoot cock.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
